arc en ciel
by Cakue-chan
Summary: bukankah pelangi itu terbagi atas tujuh warna? [BTS Fanfiction. KookV]
1. merah

**"Arc en Ciel"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya, haah. _As always_ , _bottom!tae_ , asdfghjkl.

 **Warning :** sematjam kumpulan _drabble_ dengan _genre_ nano-nano 8"D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Merah]**

 _Semua orang tahu merah adalah favorit Jeon Jungkook._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbicara mengenai warna, siapa pun tahu merah adalah favorit seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 _Well,_ tidak perlu bukti yang istimewa juga, sih. Taehyung bahkan bisa menyebutkan benda seperti kaus merah, sepasang _converse_ merah, bingkai kacamata merah, _bonnie hat_ merah, _lip balm_ rasa ceri berwarna merah, bahkan _cover ipod_ merah.

Segalanya berwarna merah, ya—seperti itulah.

"Menunggu lama?"

Taehyung mendongak, lalu mengulas cengiran lebar ketika pemuda tinggi itu—entah sejak kapan—sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia segera meletakkan kertas gelas kopi yang sedari tadi menemani dalam dingin di samping kanan sebelum kembali memandang Jungkook.

"Tidak juga," jam pada pergelangan tangan dilirik usil, _"well,_ sepuluh menit mungkin tidak sebanding dengan enam puluh menit."

Jungkook mendengus kecil. Alih-alih mengambil posisi duduk di samping Taehyung, ia malah mengulurkan satu tangan dan mengacak puncak kepala pemuda AB itu. "Itu lama. Aku yang terlambat atau kau yang datang terlalu cepat?"

Dua puluh menit yang lalu, Jungkook mengiriminya pesan singkat. Meminta Taehyung untuk bertemu di taman pinggiran kota, pada pukul tujuh malam tepat ketika salju mulai turun. Taehyung, yang saat itu terlalu bereuforia karena Jungkook mengajaknya keluar, memilih untuk datang lebih cepat sepuluh menit.

"Menurutmu?" uap tipis keluar ketika Taehyung berbicara. "Lucu saja kalau kau yang datang lebih dulu."

"Itu wajar, karena kau sering lupa waktu."

"Aku bukan pelupa,"

"Kau pelupa."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya—tch, bisa kita bicarakan yang lain saja?"

Taehyung tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Mengabaikan dingin yang sebelumnya sempat mampir di sekitar pipi dan kesepuluh jemarinya. Jungkook lagi-lagi mendengus, tapi tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk melepas syal, melilitkannya di sekeliling leher Taehyung, lalu membenahinya dengan telaten.

"Hari ini dingin," sahut Jungkook lugas, seolah tahu Taehyung akan bertanya dan ia menjawabnya lebih dulu. "Dasar, kenapa memaksakan diri sekali, sih?"

Taehyung tertegun.

Bukan karena perkataan Jungkook benar adanya. Namun ketika ia merasakan ujung-ujung jari Jungkook mulai bermain nakal; mulai dari merayap naik menyentuh dagu, menetak mandibulanya dengan perlahan, menelusuri rahang dan tulang hidung, menitik lembut di sepanjang pelipis, sebelum akhirnya kembali turun dan menangkup kedua pipinya; tidak erat, tapi juga tidak longgar. Membingkainya bak porselen rapuh. Hangat, juga hati-hati.

"Beku sekali. Kemari, biar aku hangatkan." Ucapan akhirnya itu ditutup dengan seulas senyum lebar. Khas seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menggigit bibir, lantas mengalihkan tatapan agar mata mereka tidak bertemu. "Memang," ia berdeham kecil, "tapi ini hangat."

Ada warna favorit Jungkook di sana. Sapuan samar yang manis.

Memoles wajah Taehyung tanpa permisi.

"Omong-omong, wajahmu merah, Taehyung."

"Berisik."

* * *

 **merah, selesai.**

* * *

.


	2. jingga

**"Arc en Ciel"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya, haah. _As always_ , _bottom!tae_ , asdfghjkl.

 **Warning :** sematjam kumpulan _drabble_ dengan _genre_ nano-nano 8"D _Re-post_ dari AO3 dan Wattpad~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Jingga]**

 _Sore itu, di lapangan basket, Taehyung selalu berhasil ditemukan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tepat seperti dugaanku, kau ada di sini."

Kaleng soda dilemparkan asal, melengkung dengan bebas dalam gerak parabola, lalu menyentuh pinggiran tong sampah sebelum masuk sepenuhnya. Bunyinya seperti _'tang'_ yang nyaring dan diikuti oleh hening di detik kemudian.

Jeon Jungkook, dalam balutan _jersey_ sekolah dan si bundar karet oranye di satu tangan, mengangkat sebelah alis setelah itu terkekeh ringan.

"Tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu, Kim?" afirmasi dalam nada suaranya tidak mengejek, hanya sekadar bertanya dalam bentuk pernyataan. Ia melirik Taehyung sejenak, lantas berjalan ke tengah lapang di mana pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri.

Sore itu, lapangan basket dekat taman kota sepi.

Dan Jeon Jungkook tahu bahwa kesepian yang dirasakan Kim Taehyung bisa lebih dari itu.

"Bodoh kalau aku menjawab," sahut Taehyung akhirnya, mencibir jengah. "Dunia kiamat kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menemukanku di ujung bumi sekali pun, Jeon."

"Wow, hiperbolis sekali."

"Lucu."

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga," bola basket dilemparnya cepat, dan Taehyung menangkapnya dengan gesit pula. "Yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa aku harus mencarimu?"

"Menurutmu …" Taehyung berbalik, lalu melempar bola ke arah ring, "… apa itu penting?" awalnya menyentuh sisi, berputar dalam irama konstan, dan masuk.

Satu poin didapatkan.

"Sigmund Freud pernah bilang …"

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi malas; _mulai lagi deh,_ batinnya ngilu.

"… sifat dasar manusia terbagi menjadi tiga kategori," kakinya belari kecil mendekati tiang ring hanya untuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding. Yang dua detik selanjutnya, bola itu kembali dilemparkan ke arah Taehyung.

"Satu, yaitu _id."_

Taehyung berhasil menangkapnya, lalu melamparnya sekuat mungkin menuju ring.

 _Bang!_

Tidak masuk.

"Dua …" Jungkook membungkuk, bola basket kembali diambilnya. "Orang-orang biasanya menyebut _ego."_

Masih sama. Lempar, dan Taehyung menangkapnya. Menyentuh ring hingga masuk atau meleset, setelah itu menggelinding di bawah kaki Jungkook dan pemuda tinggi itu seolah tidak lelah terus membungkuk, mengambilnya, melemparnya, lalu mengulanginya setiap waktu.

"Dan tiga," kali ini, Taehyung yang besuara. Suaranya seperti tercekat, rahangnya juga ikut mengeras dan gigi bergemeletuk kesal. Bahkan bola basket dilemparkan begitu kuatnya sampai membentur papan ring dengan keras. "Orang gila teori sepertimu mana mungkin tidak tahu kalau itu adalah _superego!"_

Jungkook bergeming. Nada suara Taehyung mulai meninggi.

"Percuma saja kau mengoceh tidak jelas, Jeon! Itu tidak akan membantu."

"Dari apa?" tanya Jungkook, angkuh. "Dari kau yang baru saja ditolak cintanya dan merasa patah hati?"

Kedua tangan Taehyung terkepal. "Kau—"

"Aku berterori seperti ini juga bukan karena tidak ada alasan," ia mengabaikan bola yang sudah pergi entah ke mana, masih dalam keadaan menggelinding. Seakan tahu Taehyung tidak akan lari dengan mudah, Jungkook mendekatinya.

Taehyung mendengus, sinis. "Lalu apa? Mau pamer?"

Begitu langkah berhenti tepat di depan pemuda Kim itu, Jungkook menghela napas pendek. Di saat seperti ini, jelas Taehyung tidak ingin mendongak hanya untuk menatapnya.

 _"Well,_ bukan maksudnya pamer. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan," katanya pelan, sepelan ia mengangkat kedua tangan dan menarik tubuh Taehyung agar mendekat. "Ada saat di mana manusia harus mengeluarkan ego yang mereka miliki. Bahkan dalam keadaan tertekan sekali pun."

Tidak ada bantahan yang terdengar. Atau balasan sarkastik. Sebaliknya, Taehyung diam saja ketika Jungkook mulai melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang dan bahunya. Mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi …"

Jungkook mendongak, memandang pada cakrawala tak terbatas di atasnya. Pada semburat jingga dan lembayung yang menyatu. Melukisnya dalam benak selama yang ia bisa sambil memberikan tepukan menengangkan di punggung Taehyung. Pada sore itu, di tengah lapangan basket, hanya mereka berdua tanpa ada keributan.

"… menangislah, Tae. Menangis saja."

"Bodoh," bisik Taehyung parau, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook lebih dalam, "Ibuku bilang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Memangnya kau pikir aku apa? Anak berumur lima tahun?"

"Makanya kubilang, buang dulu egomu itu jauh-jauh. Hanya sebentar."

Ada getar di sana. Bahu yang berguncang samar, lalu cepat, cepat, dan isakan yang mulai terdengar.

Jungkook memejamkan mata, menutup sejenak jingga yang ditatapnya. Fokus untuk memberikan tepukan ringan agar Taehyung tidak terlalu merasa sendiri. Ia bisa mendengar gerutuan seperti _'ini memalukan'_ atau _'benar-benar bodoh, aku bukan wanita'_ dan sebagainya yang tidak terlalu jelas.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mengulas senyum, tipis memang. Dan ia tidak protes ketika baju bagian depannya basah karena air mata.

Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Selama Taehyung hanya menangis di hadapannya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak keberatan.

(Bola oranye itu sudah lama membentur tong sampah, membisu ketika warna jingga pada langit mulai memudar karena malam. Dan terlupakan di sana).

* * *

 **jingga, selesai.**

* * *

.


	3. kuning

**"Arc en Ciel"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya, haah. _As always_ , _bottom!tae_ , asdfghjkl.

 **Warning :** sematjam kumpulan _drabble_ dengan _genre_ nano-nano 8"D _Re-post_ dari AO3 dan Wattpad~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kuning]**

 _Bunga tulip kuning itu tak berbohong, perasaan Jungkook saat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerimis datang malam itu.

Jungkook mengeratkan kesepuluh jemarinya di sekeliling mug dengan sengaja. Aroma kafein dan pahit menyatu dalam partikel gas, membentur dengan bau tulip kuning, dan menyerap hingga menyentuh rongga-rongga di hidungnya. Setidaknya, suspensi pekat berwarna cokelat tua dengan campuran susu evaporasi itu membuat perasaannya tenang.

 _Setidaknya._

Dan ketika suara gemerincing bel kafe berdering nyaring, diikuti oleh pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali, lalu aroma petrikor sedikit menguar dan Jungkook mendapati Kim Taehyung muncul di sana, ia mulai gugup.

Taehyung dengan mantel tebal dan basah karena gerimis itu tampak begitu manis ketika menoleh dan menatapnya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Maaf terlambat."

Jungkook balas tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya lembut, tidak protes ketika Taehyung menduduki bangku kosong di depannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Taehyung?"

 _"Well,_ sangat baik." Bahu berkedik antusias, setelah itu ia tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak akan percaya kenapa aku tiba-tiba memanggilmu kemari, Jungkook."

Tawa itu, juga kerutan samar pada pelipisnya ketika sepasang bola mata cokelat menyipit dan belah bibir tipis yang melengkung dengan unik, lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook jatuh dan akan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku, Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya, ikut antusias ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggeser vas kecil berisi lima bunga tulip kuning yang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka, lalu mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini," bisik Taehyung. Dari nada suaranya, Jungkook tahu pemuda itu senang setengah mati. "Dan aku harap kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya, Jungkook."

Satu alis terangkat. "Kenapa aku harus terkejut?"

 _"Well_ …" Taehyung kembali menegakkan tubuh. Ia berdeham kikuk sejenak, tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangan kiri dengan telapak tangan membelakangi; _punggung tangan menghadap Jungkook sampai kelima jemari ramping itu tampak menggoda untuk digenggam erat._

Namun, pada hening di detik yang berjalan, Jungkook mematung.

"Kemarin, Seokjin-hyung datang. Dan aku hampir menjerit ketika dia memberiku ini,"

 _Tidak mungkin._

"Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, aku benar-benar bahagia,"

 _Jangan lanjutkan, kumohon._

"Aku hanya, bagaimana ya? Tidak menyangka." Sama, senyum itu masih sama dan tampak cantik dengan caranya sendiri. "Kalau Seokjin-hyung akan melamarku secepat ini."

 _Lalu… bagaimana denganku?_

"Bagaimana, Jungkook? Apa kau terkejut?"

Butuh waktu lima detik sampai akhirnya Jungkook tersadar. Bahwa Taehyung menunggunya dengan seulas senyum yang belum luntur. Bahwa cincin mengilat yang melingkar apik di jari manis Taehyung seperti mengoloknya dengan sangat perlahan. Mengiris relung hatinya dengan sukacita.

Bahwa tulip kuning di depan mereka seolah mengatakan kebenaran.

"Jungkook?"

"Ya?" ia tersentak pelan, lalu cepat-cepat mengulas senyum tipis. "Selamat, Taehyung. Tentu saja aku terkejut, tapi…"

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali.

"… karena ini demi kebahagianmu, aku juga merasakannya. Kudoakan hubungan kalian lancar. Selalu."

Taehyung tertawa renyah, renyah sekali.

Dan Jungkook tak bisa menyangkal, seperti bunga tulip kuning yang berkata bahwa makna _'cinta bertepuk sebelah tan_ gan' bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Seperti Jeon Jungkook.

Dan perasaannya saat ini.

* * *

 **kuning, selesai.**

* * *

.


	4. hijau

**"Arc en Ciel"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya, haah. _As always_ , _bottom!tae_ , asdfghjkl.

 **Warning :** sematjam kumpulan _drabble_ dengan _genre_ nano-nano 8"D _Re-post_ dari AO3 dan Wattpad~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hijau]**

 _Pluto pernah berkata, tradisi unik masyarakat Yunani, dan pikiran Jeon Jungkook bersama apel hijau._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bosan setengah mati.

Seokjin dan Yoongi pergi ke supermarket, memasok bahan makanan yang mulai habis. Namjoon sibuk dengan liriknya di ruang tamu, tenggat waktu _deadline—katanya._ Jangan tanya ke mana perginya Hoseok dan Jimin, dua sejoli itu pasti terlalu asik menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah dengan kaset game yang menumpuk. Taehyung sakit hati karena dua orang itu sengaja tidak mengajaknya. Jahat.

Sedangkan Jungkook—

 _"Hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ah, panjang umur juga.

Hanya bocah maknae itu seorang yang dengan senang hati menginjakan kaki di lantai dapur dan mendapati Kim Taehyung seorang diri di depan meja makan.

"Merenung," jawab Taehyung asal. Ingin bercanda, maksudnya. "Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan tugasmu, Jungkook?"

"Aku haus." Jungkook membalas singkat, berlalu begitu saja untuk mengambil gelas di rak dapur dan berderap ke arah dispenser. Diam-diam ia melirik Taehyung lewat sudut matanya, sedikit mengernyit karena yang dilakukan pemuda AB itu hanyalah menghela napas pendek, mengembungkan pipi, menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya, lalu kembali lagi mengehela napas.

Dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Tidak ikut bermain bersama Hoseok-hyung dan Jimin-hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Taehyung.

"Tidak, mereka pasti menendangku kalau aku ikut."

Jungkook mendengus geli.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja."

 _"Meh,"_ bahu berkedik tak acuh. Setelah air mineral mengalir penuh hingga sebatas tertinggi gelas, Jungkook lekas meneguknya. Ia mengusap ujung bibirnya cepat dan kembali memusatkan pandangan kepada Taehyung. "Kurasa wajar jika Hoseok-hyung menendangmu, Hyung."

 _"Aiiish!"_ Taehyung mengacak rambut frustasi, sedikitnya tidak terima. "Kau benar-benar bocah menyebalkan. Sudah, pergi dari hadapanku dan kembali saja pada tugasmu itu sana."

Kali ini, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan suara tawanya. Terdengar renyah, renyah sekali. Dan tawa itu berhasil lenyap sepuluh detik kemudian ketika matanya mengerling iseng ke atas konter dan menemukan keranjang yang entah sejak kapan sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam buah-buahan.

Kalau boleh jujur, apel hijau mengkilap itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

(… percayalah, sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik usil).

 _"Hyung,_ pernah mendengar tradisi Yunani tentang apel?"

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali. "Hah?"

Jungkook tak mengacuhkannya. Apel hijau diambilnya, melemparnya ke udara sejenak melawan arus gravitasi, lantas meraihnya dengan begitu akurat. Terus berulang kali sampai akhirnya ia melempar buah hijau itu tepat ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung, sadar jika lemparan pemuda tinggi itu tidak pernah main-main, spontan mengangkat satu tangan dan menangkapnya gesit, nyaris terlepas jika gerak refleksnya tidak terbilang bagus.

Sebelah alis terangkat, tak tanggung-tanggung menatap Jungkook dengan bingung.

"Ada satu tradisi unik yang sering dilakukan oleh masyarakat Yunani. Dan mereka menyebutnya, tradisi melempar apel."

Oke, itu unik, pikir Taehyung. Lalu?

"Dan kau tahu maknanya, _Hyung?"_

Taehyung menggeleng.

Seulas senyum tersungging pada parasnya, di wajah Jungkook. Lebar dan jail.

"Artinya adalah," katanya lugas, "pernyataan cinta."

Bola mata melebar.

"Dan _Hyung_ menerima pernyataan cinta itu karena sudah menangkap apelnya. Bagaimana, unik sekali, bukan?"

Alih-alih berwarna hijau, ada merah yang merambat naik di kedua pipi Taehyung. Malu-malu juga tersembunyi.

"Bocah sialan."

.

(Pluto pernah bilang; _aku melemparkan apel padamu. Dan jika kau bersedia untuk mencintaiku, ambil dan berbagilah kehidupanmu denganku_ ).

* * *

 **hijau, selesai**

* * *

.


	5. biru

**"Arc en Ciel"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya, haah. _As always_ , _bottom!tae_ , asdfghjkl.

 **Warning :** sematjam kumpulan _drabble_ dengan _genre_ nano-nano 8"D _Re-post_ dari AO3 dan Wattpad~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Biru]**

 _Kotak musik biru muda, denting fur elise yang mengalun merdu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kotak musik dengan piringan biru muda itu sudah lama terlupakan, namun Taehyung selalu mengingatnya.

Ia mengingat bagaimana denting nyaring ditumbulkan titik-titik khusus pada lempeng baja yang saling berbentur dengan tuasnya. Ia mengingat nada yang mengalun merdu; _fur elise,_ mahakarya Ludwig Van Beethoven pada pantulan-pantulan ruang kosong. Ia juga mengingat cara bagaimana Jeon Jungkook menyimpannya dengan sengaja tepat di samping kepala Taehyung yang tertidur lelap di atas meja kerja dengan kedua lengan bertumpu penuh.

Kim Taehyung mengingatnya dengan baik. Sangat baik.

Sebaik kepingan-kepingan memorinya bersama Jeon Jungkook selama ini.

Lalu sekarang, kotak musik itu tersimpan di tempat yang sama. Dalam keadaan yang sama pula. Tepat ketika Kim Taehyung terbangun saat jarum jam menunjuk angka dua belas dan dua belas; _teng_ malam; berdentang seirama dengan lonceng bel yang menggema.

Malam itu, di atas meja ruang kerjanya, Taehyung terpekur.

Kala _Fur Elise_ mengalun lambat dan kerlap-kerlip biru muda yang dipancarkan bermain dalam remang cahaya lampu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kepala refleks mendongak. Hanya untuk bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang iris gelap yang menawan dan indah dengan caranya sendiri. Memaku Taehyung di tempat, tanpa kata atau pun frasa. Seolah merobek dasar jiwa Taehyung ketika ia mendapati postur tegap Jeon Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu, kedua lengan bersilang defensif, dan punggung bersandar santai.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya, Taehyung hanya terkekeh. "Hai," katanya pelan, "kenapa datang kemari, Jungkook?"

"Astaga, salam macam apa itu?" Jungkook mendengus geli. "Memangnya salah ya, kalau aku datang untuk memastikan keadaanmu?"

Bola mata berotasi malas. "Sama sekali tidak, mungkin," Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Mungkin?" satu alis Jungkook terangkat. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak," sergahnya cepat, diseling dengan gelengan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Jungkook. Hanya saja …"

Hening. Suara detik jam ketika Jungkook menanti.

"… senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

 _Ting …_

 _Fur elise_ masih setia berputar merdu.

"Aku juga," Jungkook membalas kemudian, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "… aku juga."

Sudut mata Taehyung melirik hati-hati, ada jam dinding yang tertempel manis di atas perapian. Pukul dua belas lebih lima menit. Tiga ratus detik yang lalu ketika tanggal baru saja bergerak maju menuju linimasa 1 April.

"Sayang, ya,"

Atensi Taehyung kembali dialihkan. Ia melihat senyum lebar memoles paras pemuda Jeon itu dengan ringan. Begitu ringannya sampai relung hati Taehyung teriris dengan sangat, sangat pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menyentuhmu, Taehyung."

 _Ting._

Denting kotak musik mati.

"Kau benar."

Taehyung kembali memutar tuas kotak musik biru muda itu dengan hati-hati. Berniat mendengar nada yang sama. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Lagi pula, kau akan datang kan pagi ini?" Jungkook mengulas seringai getir. "… _melihat batu nisanku_?"

 _Tik tok tik tok tik—ting._

"Selalu, Jeon Jungkook."

* * *

 **biru, selesai.**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dua warna lagi menyusul ya X'D


	6. ungu

**"Arc en Ciel"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan punya saya.

 **Warning :** sematjam kumpulan _drabble_ dengan _genre_ nano-nano 8"D _Re-post_ dari AO3 dan Wattpad~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ungu]**

 _Tuan, bukankah cinta tak pernah mengenal waktu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **London, 14 Februari 1890**_

 _Untuk sang perangkai kata,_

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _._

 _Tuan, jika surat ini anda anggap sesuatu yang salah, maka tuan bisa membakarnya kapan pun._

 _Semua yang tertulis di sini tidak akan sehebat cerita-cerita yang anda buat, tidak akan seindah kata-kata yang tertuang, dan tidak akan seruncing pena atau sepekat suspensi berwarna hitam yang sering anda gunakan ketika mendalami imajinasi dalam bentuk frasa atau klausa._

 _Ini hanyalah suatu ungkapan dari seorang penggemar di antara milyaran penggemar lainnya._

 _Bukan sesuatu yang bersifat pujian, bukan pula kritikan yang membangun._

 _Kalau tuan boleh izinkan, apa yang akan saya tulis mungkin suatu bentuk puisi, tapi sepertinya mustahil._

 _Barangkali ini adalah pertanyaan semata. Pertanyaan awam dan klise, atau pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ditanyakan._

 _Akan tetapi, tuan, saya menulis ini karena mungkin tuan ingin membacanya._

 _._

 _Tuan, bukankah cinta itu memang aneh?_

 _Suatu hari kita bertemu, entah kebetulan atau mungkin memang seperti itu adanya, sampai akhirnya saya diberi kesempatan untuk bisa mengenal tuan secara langsung. Tuan boleh menganggap pertemuan itu sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, atau dilupakan begitu saja, tapi ingatan itu akan terus melekat dalam benak saya._

 _._

 _Tuan, bukankah cinta itu memang tak pernah memberi sinyal jika ingin datang?_

 _Satu minggu sejak perkenalan saya dengan tuan, waktu kembali mempertemukan. Lalu minggu-minggu selanjutnya, tuan selalu ada di hadapan saya. Kalau saya boleh berterus terang, kehadiran tuan selalu mengundang kejutan-kejutan tersendiri dan kerap kali menarik tawa._

 _Misal seperti ketika jamuan teh bersama sang Ratu, yang bagi saya sendiri, suatu kehormatan karena sang Ratu mau mengundang seorang pembuat jam pasir seperti saya. Seseorang yang kebetulan sangat jatuh cinta terhadap literatur dan sastra, bahkan karya megah seperti William Shakespeare dan cerita-cerita tuan._

 _Dan tuan ada di sana. Bersama-sama menikmati secangkir kamomil dan berbicara tentang Hamlet sampai tragedi sebuah opera._

 _._

 _Tuan, bukankah cinta tak pernah mengenal waktu?_

 _Setiap malam, wajah tuan selalu mampir di mimpi saya. Atau ketika saya bekerja di toko kecil yang setiap harinya berdetik cepat, yang seringkali tuan datangi pada jam-jam senja menjelang gelap. Atau juga ketika saya menghitung gerak pasir yang jatuh, dan semakin hari saya semakin takut apakah jam dalam diri saya akan berhenti._

 _Tapi tuan selalu berkata bahwa saya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa tuan mengalami hal yang sama dan dalam kurun yang lebih sering. Lucu sekali, tuan ini, sampai-sampai satu detik tanpa melihat saya pun tuan tak sanggup._

 _._

 _Tuan, bukankah cinta tak selalu membutuhkan jawaban?_

 _Maka ketika tuan datang kembali ke tempat saya, memberikan jam pasir yang titik-titik halusnya berwarna ungu dan mengilap begitu cantik, lalu tuan meminta saya untuk membaliknya sampai habis hingga kerlip cincin itu berdenting manis. Tuan seharusnya tahu akan jadi seperti apa jawaban saya nanti._

 _Sesungguhnya, tuan tak perlu memberikan saya cincin. Ketahuilah, percayalah, bahwa perasaan tuan akan selalu saya balas. Sampai kapan pun._

 _._

 _Karena itu tuan, perlukah saya memberi kejelasan lebih dari rangkaian surat ini?_

 _Sepertinya tidak._

 _Tanpa bertanya pun, tuan tahu bagaimana cinta itu berjalan._

 _._

 _Dari seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintai,_

 _Kim Taehyung._

* * *

 **ungu, selesai**

* * *

 **a/n :** maaf, saya lupa adet yang ungu di ini 8"D dan sengaja warna nilanya saya lewat, terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
